In a Moment
by Vernie
Summary: Sonny felt her body stiffen at the sight of him, and the realization that she was about to lose her virginity to her archenemy on the cold ground of a presumably haunted forest—this wasn't a moment she would be writing about in her diary anytime soon.


**Warning: It's rated M, and it's dirty.**

**::In a Moment::**

It was sometime after midnight when Chad awoke in his tent, suddenly studying his surroundings. Everything certainly _looked _the same, but something was amiss—he could feel it. Chad did a quick headcount: Marta, Chastity, Skyler, and Ferguson were all there, as were Rainy, Cloudy, Tawni, and that other little freak from _So Random_. That's when he realized Sonny was missing from her place next to Chastity's cot. Remembering that Candy Face had just kidnapped Sonny and deposited her among the forest floor only a couple of hours ago, he shot up from his bed and slipped on his blue _Mackenzie Falls _robe before heading quickly outside in search of his oh-so-sunny nemesis.

Chad grabbed a lantern and looked around his surroundings, but she was no where in sight. He could feel his heart pounding slightly in his chest as he started down the trail that led him deeper into the woods, pausing when he saw a faint glow coming from the Random's tent. Sighing, he quietly flipped open the front flap on the tent and ducked inside.

Sonny was holding Chad's broken smoothie maker in her hand, a flashlight pointed at the destroyed kitchen appliance and a small screwdriver in her other as she attempted to fix Chad's prized possession. He furrowed his brows as he watched curiously at her sad attempt of repairing the gadget.

"Good luck with that," he told her, causing her to emit a yelp as she tossed the broken pieces of the blender and the screwdriver into the air in fright. "Chad," she said breathlessly, "what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, sinking down next to her side and placing the lantern on the ground. "I was going to ask you the same thing. That thing's wrecked, you know. There's no way you can piece that back together; not with all the crazy glue in the world."

She sighed as she set Senor Smoothie aside and crossed her arms. "You can't blame me for trying," she sadly said.

He smirked a bit at her answer. "Why are you up fixing that thing in the middle of the night anyways? Aren't you, you know, scared about Candy Face finding you here alone again?"

Her guilty brown eyes met his as she gave him a weak half-smile. "I suppose..."

"You know," he offered, lowering his voice as he leaned in a bit more closely. "For someone who was just kidnapped from their sleeping bag only hours ago by an insane serial killer, you seem pretty mellow. Is there something you're not telling me, Munroe?"

She bit her lip, hugging her jacket more closely to her body as she shrugged. "I, uh, I couldn't sleep..."

Chad shook his head incredulously. "No, that's not it," he said in a singy-song voice. "Try again."

"I felt bad about everyone's stuff getting smashed."

"A _bit_ warmer."

She rolled her eyes, standing quickly but Chad grasped her wrist before she could leave the tent. "Okay," she finally admitted, sinking back down to the ground. "You already know it, so I guess I have no choice but to confess now: I'm Candy Face, Chad. I was sleepwalking last night and smashed the shit out of everyone's crap."

Chad smirked as he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest in satisfaction. "See, now was that so hard, Munroe?"

She sighed. "And now you're going to tease me about it. How did you figure me out?"

"It was pretty obvious," he answered. "There's a murderer on the loose, and you disappear in the middle of the night when everyone else is cowering in the tent? I mean, come on."

She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Chad."

"For...?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"For forcing you here. For breaking your blender. For lying about it..."

He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I ruined your weekend, and now you have even more reason to hate me."

"Because you finally learned your lesson: You can't change the Falls. So much for your experiment in bonding."

"But we were getting along," Sonny pointed out. "You took us into your tent. You offered us protection."

"I wanted to be a hero."

Sonny laughed, rolling her eyes at his reply. "But there _is _no Candy Face, Chad. The only thing you saved me from was myself."

"I would hate to see you wander out into the creek at night and drown. Sleepwalkers are capable of crazy things at night, you know."

"I'm in control," Sonny insisted.

"Says the girl who broke every electronic device on this campground in her sleep without even realizing it."

Sonny glared at the blonde-haired actor next to her, shaking her head. Okay, so he had her, and there wasn't much left to say now.

There was a slight pause as Sonny and Chad glanced towards one another before Sonny finally shivered. It had been a bit chilly that weekend, but the temperature did a nose dive that night. As much as Sonny enjoyed camping, she began to wish she was back in LA in the warm comfort of her cozy apartment. Before she could even think of retreating to her toasty sleeping bag, a blue robe was being draped over her shoulders. She looked up to see Chad wearing nothing but flannel pants and a white wife beater while rubbing his bare arms for warmth.

"Chad, you didn't have to-"

"Take it. I'm a gentleman," he assured her, and she smiled.

"Thanks."

He nodded, glancing back towards the tent. "I guess maybe we should head back before the others realize we're missing. Though I could really do without Tawni's snoring."

"I know right?" Sonny agreed, "Who'd have thought a sound like that could come from Tawni?" she asked him, biting down on her bottom lip before looking at her lap uncertainly.

"Or...we could hang out here for a little while longer," he offered, and her eyes shot up to his.

"We could..." she agreed nervously, tucking a piece of her messy black hair behind her ear and moving a bit closer to him. "You're sure you're not cold...?" she asked him, and he shrugged. Studying the small goosebumps which had broken out over every inch of his skin, Sonny's warm hands came up to rub his arms soothingly as he stared back at her in awe. He had thought the gesture would be awkward, but there was something strangely comforting about the feeling of her hands warming his body.

Neither teenager said anything for a good while, the sounds of a lone owl hooting outside being the only noise heard.

Sonny felt a bit odd. Being alone with Chad at night in such silence felt awkward in a way, but in another so right. His crystal blue eyes stared back at hers as he opened his mouth slightly, and before she knew it, his hand came up to cup her cheek tenderly. His calloused thumb brushed lightly over her lips before he slowly leaned in, kissing them softly.

Sonny's eyes closed as she felt her lips move with his. The action was so tender and caring, and Sonny couldn't help but to think how the act was so unChad-like. Her hand gently grasped his wrist as Chad's free arm encircled her waist and their lips moved more vigorously together until Chad broke away, his mouth moving to her neck. Sonny let out a slight whimper as her arms entangled his hair and he slowly lie her down on the hard ground of the tent.

"Ch-Chad..." she let out a soft moan when she felt his hand clasp at the top of her thigh.

When Chad felt that things might be moving too quickly, he slowly, and regretfully, began to break away. However, Sonny's arms quickly encircled his neck, bringing his body back down onto hers. She kissed him hard, deepening the kiss as his lips began to mingle with her own once more. Chad loomed over her, lying atop her while supporting his heavy body on his bent arms. Sonny relished in the way she could feel the heat radiating from him and how his muscles seemed to flex beneath her fingertips as he moved. Before he even realized what he was doing, Chad separated for a second to pull off the thin, white shirt which covered his chest.

His pale skin gleamed before her, and Sonny's hands gently traced the defined muscles of his abdomen as her lips delicately kissed his broad shoulders. Chad sighed at the feeling, pushing his bright blue robe off of Sonny's shoulders while the opportunity permitted. His eyes connected with hers for a split second before Sonny could feel his large hand sneak beneath her shirt and jacket and up her rib cage to slowly graze over the underwire of her bra. Chad instantly recognized the look of lust and need in her eyes as he pushed her jacket off of the girl's shoulders and grasped the bottom hem of her t-shirt in his hands. When he was certain Sonny wasn't going to ask him to stop, he quickly disposed of the obstructive garment and relished in the sigh of her perky breasts bound by the delicate lace of a push-up bra.

His lips went to her collar bone instantly, his thumb brushing over the harden nipple that lie beneath the thin black lace of her bra cup. He could feel Sonny's back arch at his touch, her pelvis grinding softly into his, and she moaned as his lips delicately nipped at her skin. Despite the cooler temperatures outside, she felt so warm and inviting beneath him. He could only imagine sinking himself into her, thrusting wildly against her until she finally screamed his name through the tree tops. That image enticed him as he worked one hand behind her back and expertly unclasped her bra with his nimble fingers.

Sonny seemed to stiffen somewhat as he gently guided the straps of her bra down her shoulders, and she smiled up at him in reassurance when he stared down at her questioningly before removing the delicate garment. His hand gently cupped her ample breast as his leaned in for another kiss. The feeling of her erect nipples softly grazing his chest made him even harder, and Sonny could feel the prominent poke of his erection on her inner thigh as their bodies tangled together.

Sonny's low moan cut through the night as Chad leaned in to suck the rosy bud of her breast between his lips as his hand smoothed over her flat tummy down to the button of her jeans. He wasn't too surprised when he discovered the matching pair of lace panties beneath the denim as he slowly unzipped her fly.

"You match," he stated matter-of-factly, causing Sonny to emit a giggle. Chad had to grin at her reaction, realizing she was the only girl on Earth who could be so seductive and so cute at the same time.

He pushed down the pair of skinny jeans that she wore, his hand going to the warm mound between her legs without warning, and she moaned loudly in response. It was the first time a man had touched her, and the feeling of his experienced hands against the overly-sensitive and under-stimulated skin made her body shake with pleasure and anxiousness. Chad could feel her panties quickly growing wet beneath his fingers as he softly teased her through the fabric. When he was certain she would burst with impatience, he gently tugged those black panties down off the tips of her toes, his hand replacing the sheer lace that once covered her.

His index finger plunged slightly into the tight slit between her legs, and Sonny's chest rose at the feeling. Her eyes closed, her thick eyelashes fanning across her cheeks as her mouth opened slightly at the over-powering sensation of her pending orgasm. Chad took so much pleasure in the expression on her face, her cheeks going flush as he rubbed his finger against her clit harder and faster. Her hand clutched his forearm in a death grip, urging him to go deeper, faster as her juices traveled down his fingers. Soft moans traveled through the surrounding forest, and he could only pray that none of their cast mates would wake to interrupt their tryst.

When he felt she was about to reach her peak, Chad's hands left Sonny's body, leaving her cold, aroused, and angry. Her eyes snapped open to find that he was freeing himself of his own flannel pants and shorts, and her eyes widened when his hands pushed the two below his pelvis, his massive erection bouncing free of it's discomfited confines.

Sonny felt her body stiffen at the sight of him, and the realization that she was about to lose her virginity to her archenemy on the cold ground of a presumably haunted forest—this wasn't a moment she would be writing about in her diary anytime soon.

Chad felt her body tremble underneath his as he lie over her, their naked skin meshing together as he stared into her eyes to see apprehension there. "Sonny...?" he asked her name softly, making sure she was okay before he proceeded.

"I-I've never..." she shyly confessed in a frightened tone.

Chad's eyes softened at her admission, and leaned in to kiss her softly and reassuringly. "I'll be really gentle, okay?" he promised her as he placed his forehead against her's, and he could feel her body relax somewhat beneath his own.

Biting her lip, she nodded. Sonny cradled Chad's pelvis between her thighs as he lined himself up at her entrance, easing into her as he relished in the feeling of her so wet, so warm, and so tight around him. Sonny felt the dull burn where there bodies connected, and Chad lie still atop her for a minute before attempting to move. It stung, Sonny had to admit, but the sensation was only mildly painful in comparison to the stories she'd been told about girls losing there virginity; she must have been one of the lucky ones. Chad let out a shaken sigh as Sonny stared at the expression which crossed his face. The usually overly-confident boy looked so needy and so vulnerable right now, and his present expression was completely uncharacteristic of him. Chad's eyes filled with lust as he tried to control himself from pushing her knees back into her face and slamming himself into her repeatedly. It was her first time, she was delicate, and the last thing on Earth he wanted to do was hurt her.

When the look of pain in Sonny's eyes was replaced with one of desire, Chad began to slowly thrust into her, keeping himself in complete control all the while. Sonny emitted a soft whimper as she felt the tension begin to build inside of her, and her hands formed a death grip on Chad's shoulders as her hips began to move with his own. Responding to her body's demands, Chad quickened his pace until Sonny threw her head back against the cold, lumpy ground beneath her, letting out a impatient moan.

"_F-f-fuck_..." Chad breathed, burying his face into the crook of her neck as his body began to push into hers more needfully. He loved the way he fit into her so perfectly, and it was almost as if there bodies were made to conform to one another's.

"_Ohh...Oh my __god__..._" Sonny's sweet voice rang out through the empty tent. She could feel Chad tremble atop her, and she was so close to climaxing that her hand formed a tight grip on his back as she urged him on. Not holding back any longer, Chad's body slammed down onto hers as he took her over the edge with him, causing Sonny to let out a muffled near-scream of desire as the small droplets of sweat beaded down his tense back. He came fast into her while exhaling a deep breath, finally collapsing on top of her with fatigue and resting his chin on her shoulder and he breathed heavily into her ear.

Sonny relaxed as she felt herself start to come down from her high, and her heart beat quickly against Chad's chest as she felt him go limp inside of her. It was her first time, and while it had been so unplanned, it was everything she had ever imagined and more. She suppressed a pleasured laugh in Chad's ear as he lie like dead weight atop her. He parted for a second, smiling down at her as his tousled hair draped into her face. Sonny grinned as she reached up to smooth his golden locks out of his vision and back across the top of his head.

"That was...something else, Munroe," Chad breathlessly admitted, and Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into one last kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I have a slight obsession with "The Legend of Candy Face" episode. I'm thoroughly convinced that something dirty happened on that trip—something The Disney Channel couldn't air. _Right_. **

**I'm also a bit embarrassed that I wrote something this dirty. Gratuitous sex usually isn't my style, but I started playing around with this idea and liked the way it turned out.**

**This is something that I may or may not expand upon. I thought about turning it into a multichap and addressing the repercussions of the event. Or I might just leave it as good ol' plain smut.**


End file.
